High School Never Ends
by WishMaker321
Summary: Kagome is who everyone thinks is the perfect student, but she has a lot of things in her life she is struggling with. Sesshomaru notices her facade and wants to help her. Full summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1: A Less Than Ordinary Day

High School Never Ends

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :/

Summary: Kagome is what seems to be a perfect student. Ranked 4th in her class, on student council, never gets in trouble, and practically gets along with everyone. The truth behind her perfect facade is her broken home of low income, with her sick mother, and her rebellious brother. On top of all of her family issues her own inner turmoil about her insecurity, and her emotions that make her struggle with why she even exists. She sees hope in her future when she finally realizes the amazingly sexy Sesshomaru can see past her exterior and wants to help her find who she is.

**AN: For this story it will be located in America, I'm not skilled enough to set it in Japan :(

Chapter 1: A Less Than Ordinary Day

The alarm went off in its' usual obnoxious way, beeping in a loud successionthat forced me to get out of my bed, walk over to my desk, and turn it off. I stretched and yawned. My cat Buyo glared at me for waking him up. I wasn't able to take two steps toward my closet to pick my outfit for the day, when my mother yelled up to me to come down for breakfast.

"How'd you sleep honey?" Mom asked me as I sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. She put a plate of french toast and bacon in front of me along with a tall cup of orange juice. My favorite. Something must be wrong.

"Decently, What about you Mom?" I couldn't help but realize the fact that my younger brother, Sota, wasn't in the room.

"My sleep was good." She smiled down at me, and didn't make a move away from the table. Just standing there.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, honey? Everything is fine!" Her smile grew, and the more it grew the faker it became.

"Mom." I motioned for her to sit down to explain. She sat down right across from me.

"Well, we've been lower on money than usual this month, so I have to work twelve to eight for the next week. Please don't be upset with me!" She gave me that Mom look. I hate when she does that.

"It's fine Mom, I'd rather have food to eat, and a place to live than go on our weekend trip to see Grandfather." In my head I was screaming at her so loud it gave me a headache. I stood up without touching my food, and went back to my room to get changed.

I chose a loose baby blue button up, and a pair of denim jeans along with a pair of black converse as my outfit for the day. Looking at the time, I was running a little late, so I threw my hair up into a ponytail and ditched make-up for the day.

Walking up to the school building I noticed that there were less people than usual hanging outside on the front steps before school started. I opened the front door and started on my way to my locker, but I was restricted considering there was half of the school's student body crowding around the front bulletin board. I started struggling my way through the crowd in the direction of my locker.

"Congrats Higurashi!" Someone called to me.

"Thanks!" I called back turning and waving in the general direction I heard the voice call me from. I had no clue what they were talking about though. As I turned back to face the direction I was headed in the first place, my face smacked right into someone's back. Their tall frame restricted me from seeing their face, but their long silver hair gave them away.

Sesshomaru turned toward me, and gave me a smile.

"Congrats Kagome." His cool voice reached my ears. His small smile made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I'm not completely sure what everyone is congratulating me on, but thank you." I could tell I was smiling like a fool, but I didn't really want to stop.

"You haven't made it to the board yet, have you? It's the new class ranking. I've been slacking I'm twenty-fifth, but you on the other hand are fourth." His smile widened. As soon as his words sunk in, a hollow feeling developed in the pit of my stomach. My smile was already vanishing.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I didn't bother to wait for him to say goodbye. I pushed my way through the rest of the crowd, and practically ran to my locker. On the inside I was flipping out. Fourth?! Just last year I was ranked first! What am I doing wrong?

I shoved my bookbag into my locker, and forced my self to breathe and calm down. I still had two more years to get back to first and become valedictorian. I need that scholarship for college, so I have to stay motivated and study more. I grabbed my phone out of my bag, and I texted my bestfriend '_where are you?!' _ Usually by this time she was already waiting for me at my locker. I took out my books for my essentials for my first three periods while waiting for a reply. '_Home. Sick.' _That was as much as I was going to get from her. Whenever Sango was sick she just wanted to sleep. It actually surprised me that she had answered in the first place. '_Feel better!' _I replied before making my way to my first period.

First and second period went by uneventful, which was much appreciated. I walked with Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, to our third period class. He was on the annoying side today, and I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. As I walked up to my locker after third period I noticed Sesshomaru waiting in front of my locker. We didn't usually see eachother twice in one day.

"Hey Sesshomaru, no loitering," I tried to sound a bit flirty. Most likely it wouldn't work.

"Funny," He smiled at me, and then surprised me by reaching out and twisting a part of my ponytail. An instant blush crept over my cheeks. "Your hair is pretty. Do you get that a lot? It's dark enough to look black, but yet you can tell it's brown." He looked from my hair to my eyes and I was speechless. He cleared his throat, and dropped my hair. "Anyway, I was wondering what was up with you this morning, you looked upset after I congratulated you."

I found my voice, " Oh that was nothing, I was just in a hurry, I was a bit late this morning." I was used to defending myself from people finding out about my struggles and situations. He grimaced at my answer, and then leaned on my locker so I wouldn't be able to retrieve my gym clothes and return my morning books.

"I feel as though you aren't telling me the whole truth," His gaze was intense and the urge to kiss him was so strong in me. Though he'd never want to kiss me back, I may have pretty hair, but not a pretty face to match. I lowered my eyes from his.

"Well that's what you're going to get out of me, may I have access to my locker now?" He didn't say a word as he pushed off my locker, but he didn't leave either. I traded my belongings out of my locker. When I was finished I turned around and he was just watching me.

"Hangout with me." His smile returned, and with his so did mine.

"When?" I asked excitedly, now thankful for my weekend plans being freed this morning.

"Today, after school?" He took me off guard I wasn't suspecting him to say so soon.

"I can't, I have stuff I have to do, for my mom." Sadly, our washing machine broke, so I have to haul all the laundry from the past five days down to the laundr-o-mat to do the laundry since Mom was at work. I wasn't about to tell him that though.

"Well, what about tomorrow then?" He was being persistant, I don't know why, but I like it.

"Yes, tomorrow is good." I smiled up at him and for the first time realized how smothering his honey gold eyes could be, but not for the first time realized how sexy he was.

"Cool, I'll see you around Kagome." He smiled at me again before walking away. I watched him go for a second before I realized there was practically no one in the hallway, and that I was going to be late. I am never late! So all my excitement was ruined by my frantic running to the locker room. Thank goodness I am a fast changer.

By lunch, sixth period, I was really hoping that Sango wasn't sick, there was so much I wanted to talk to her about. My lunch table didnt feel any less crowded without her. There was still at least ten people at the circular table. I engaged in conversation with Inuyasha, who I usually don't talk to due to Sango sitting between us. We talked about nothing imporatant. And for the first time of the whole school year, Sesshomaru came up to our table. Everyone kind of just looked at him for a second. He smiled at me, and then turned to Inuyasha to ask him something about if their parents were going to be home that weekend.

"You already know that they are going to be out of town, someone is getting married that they know. Plus I was telling you how I wanted to throw a party, so you better find plans for Friday night." Everyone knew of the obvious sibling rivalry between the two, but they hardly ever actually spoke to eachother in school.

"I was just double checking." Sesshomaru said in a much more calm fashion than Inuyasha had been in, and then he turned back to me. Seeing Sesshomaru three times in one day, something in the universe has shifted.

"Would you like to do something Friday night as well?" His quietly asked question ended any conversations that were going on at the table. I didn't, couldn't, take my eyes off of his.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I smiled at him, and hoped I looked a little more attractive that way. I was regretting ditching the make-up this morning.

"Great, here's my number." He took my hand and placed a folded up piece of notebook paper in my hand. "Call me later Kagome." He smiled at me one last time before walking away.

"Oh my goodness, what was that about?" one of my close friends, Eri, asked. I just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Ew." Is all Inuyasha had to say before resuming whatever he had been going on about before his half brother showed up.

The rest of the day was absent of Sesshomaru, much to my dissappointment. On my walk home I called Sango, but she didn't answer. When I got home, Sota was sitting on the couch watching television with a bag of chips and a two liter bottle of soda.

"Did you go to school today?" I couldn't help but say something even though I knew the answer. He was still in his pyjamas.

"No." Was his one word answer as he resumed shoving his face with chips, and regarding the television as if it were a god.

"Make sure all of your laundry is in your basket so I can take it down to wash it." I shook my head at how pathetic he looked and went to retrieve my mother's and my own laundry. She had taken the bus that morning so that I could use the car to bring the laundry. I had gotten my license less than a month ago and my mom only let me use the car when it benfitted her.

"Sango, I'm telling you, there has to be something I'm doing wrong. I'm number four!"

"And I'm one hundred twenty five, big deal." Sango didn't sound sick, irritable, but not sick and uncharacteristically moody.

"You are being no help to me right now." I could always be blunt with her, that was the best part of our relationship, I could always say exactly what I wanted.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel good. Can we talk about this another time. Elaborate more on what you said earlier about Sesshomaru. That I am interested in hearing." I could feel her smirk through the phone, and it was contagious.

"Fine, well you see-" My phone beeped, I had an incoming call. "Hold on, someones calling."

"Ughhh, fine, just when we were getting somewhere. I'll just talk to you in school tomorrow. I'm tired. Night Kag."

"Night Sango, feel better!" I switched over to the other line, "Hello?"

"Kagome, how're you?" I was not expecting Sesshomaru to call me.

"Good. How'd you get my phone number?" I didn't want to sound like I didn't want him to call, but I did want to know how he had obtained it. He chuckled a bit at my question.

"Wouldn't you like to know," his voice was teasing, I decided to let it go considering I really did want to talk to him, without even knowing I did before he called.

"What I would like to know more is why you are calling," I wish I had a cute flirty voice like some girls, like the girls he usually dated.

"I simply wished to hear how your day was."

"It was a less than ordinary day for me, in an okay way." Thank goodness no one was around to say how foolishly I was smiling.

"Why not ordinary?"

"Well to start I saw you... three times, that doesn't happen normally," I can hear how obnoxiously happy my voice sounded, and I hoped he didn't think I was weird for being so happy from seeing him.

"I don't know what you mean, I see you everyday Kagome." He was serious, he actually sounded kind of shocked.

"Well I see you around, but we never talk." I lied a little, I hardly ever saw him, but he isn't hard to notice when he's around, or maybe I just wasn't looking?

"Oh, right, we can change that," He came back to his happy-to-talk-to-you voice. I didn't know what to say back, of course I wanted to talk to him more, he's gorgeous, and smart, "You do want to be better friends right?" I guess I was taking too much time thinking.

"Of course!" It may have came out a little too entusiastic, and with a possible giggle at the end, but I didn't care, Sesshomaru wanted to be my friend!

Sooooo, Like it? Favorite it. Want more? Let me know, follow it, all that jazz! Was the length good? Too long ? Too short? I love feedback! I write these to improve my own writing skills, so constructive criticism is welcome (Just don't be too harsh on me!). Sorry if there's any typos, my spell check is acting up. R&R!

Thanks For Reading :)

~WishMaker~


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

Hello! Sorry for the long wait... I honestly completely forgot I had started this story! Well here's your second chapter. I also apologize for the few typos in the first chapter, they annoy me too. Thanks to my reviewers! (Pat, Jamie, and Thorn the Laughing Willow)!

Disclaimer, I own nothing...

Chapter 2: Reality

"Sango!"

"What?!"

"You can't say stuff like that!"

"Kagome, you're being blinded by his beauty!"

"Sango, for the last time. He's not even interested in me like that! Look at me! Then look at the skanks he dates, POLAR OPPOSITES!" Sango and I were walking down the hallway to lunch when she brought up Sesshomaru who I hadn't seen yet today. For some crazy reason, she believes Sesshomaru is pursuing me in a romantic manner. No.

"Fine Kag," Sango dismissed the conversation as we approached the table.

"Don't be a jerk to me." I stuck my tounge out at her, before putting my books on the table and heading to the lunch line. " You know sometimes I think that you get joy out of taunting me. Why can't you just be happy that-" I turned around to emphasis my next phrase when I realized Sango wasn't behind me in the lunch line. But Sesshomaru was.

"Happy that what?" His ever present smirk was there and I just about died.

"I thought Sango was behind me." I couldn't come up with anything cute or witty. Just stating what he already knows. Go Kagome.

"I think I realized that." I turned around to get my food, but I was thankful in doing so. That way he didn't think I was always a blushing idiot. "So what do you want to do today after school?"

"I don't know, you probably have a better idea than me." I had thought that he would have something planned. I am not in a suitable position to make the decision of what to do!

"Why don't you come over to my house and we can just do homework and chill, get to know eachother a bit." I know my heart rate went through the roof and I went into panic mode

"Sure, sounds great!" The little Kagome in my head started punching herself.

"Cool, meet me on the steps after school?" We had reached the end of the line and I was staring at him with what probably looked like the most nervous person in the room look.

"Yeah. I'll do that." I attempted a cute smile as I turned and walked away muttering, "Yeah. I'll do that! That sounds so lameee!" As I sat at the table next to Sango, she gives me a wink. I let out a huge sigh in my overly dramatic exasperated fashion. "You totally planned that somehow in your sick mind."

"That's why I'm your best friend Kag," She started laughing close to tears, while I sulked and ate my mashed potatoes that I realized I was too busy freaking out and forgot grazy. This was not going to be good for my health.

222222222222222

As I waited on the steps outside of the school I calmed down a little. Only to have my heart start pumping a little faster when Sesshomaru approached me.

"You ready to go?" He smiled at me and I swear his teeth were perfect.

"Yeah!" I said all too enthusiastically. We walked to his sexy black BMW. "Nice car," I said jokingly. A lot of the kids at our school are wealthy, but not many of them show up to school with a BMW.

"It was a gift," we got in and started on the way to his house. I already knew his house well because of Inuyasha belonging to the group of people I hangout with. And the numerous house parties that he throws that I attend. When we entered the house it seemed so empty, unlike during a party where it is hard to make your way through a crowd of people.

"My rooms this way," he started walking up the stairs and I followed. When we reached his room I stared at everything while he stared at me staring at everything. The classic rock band posters next to Yo-Yo Ma and Rachmaninoff. The gaming console tucked under the 60 inch flat screen. The upright piano in the corner, and how everything was the same pale shade of blue. "Do you like it?" I finally looked at him, amongst all his belongings.

"It has personality, and what I see here, you have great taste in music." I started to giggle hoping it wasn't coming out obnoxious, he smiled over at me. When I told Sango we were going to his house to do homework and hangout she thought that hanging out meant making out. I assured her that wouldn't happen, only in my dreams. She rolled her eyes at me. I proved myself right when he took his bookbag off his shoulder and dropped it on the floor and sat right down next to it. I chose to sit across from him with my back against the end of his bed.

"So, are you going to tell me now why you were upset yesterday?" He seemed to really want to know, I don't know if it's his curiousity, or that he really cared to know.

"I have a lot of things to be upset about." I learned that the best thing to do is to be vague and avoid the real answer to a question I didn't want to give an answer to. If I told him the answer he would say what everyone else does,_"You're lucky you're that high, it's not bad to be the top 5 of your class!" _ But they don't realize how much it sucks to go down three places from being first.

"That's avoiding my question," I wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face. It enhanced all his handsomeness and made him irresistable.

"Did you get number 5 on the pre-calc homework? I don't think I did that one right." I looked up at him. He dropped his pen and folded his arms across his chest.

"That is also another attempt at avoiding my question." We had a stare down for a good minute before we both blinked and started laughing.

"I don't feel like talking abou it." I said after my laughter subsided. His smile vanished as I said it.

"It's not good to keep things in." He didn't know how right he was.

"It's hard to let things out sometimes."

"Agreed." He said with one raised eyebrow. "So since you have successfully avoided telling me the answer. Tell me about yourself." He picked his pen back up and went back to his pre-calc homework as did I. I was silent for a moment, not knowing where to start.

"I have a cat named Buyo." He looked away from his paper smiled at me and shook his head. "What!? That's something about me!"

"Kagome, I mean something about you, what do you like to do? What's your favorite color?Book?Movie? Where do you want to go to college? What are your biggest dreams? That's what I mean."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" and this time I was the one winking at him. He shook his head at me again before going back to his problem waiting for me to start. "I like to go running, and I like to dance. I like to listen to music, and hangout with my friends. My favorite color is red. My favorite book is _The Great Gatsby_. My favorite movie is a tie between Sweeney Todd and The Sound of Music. I have absolutley no idea what college I want to go to and what for. And my biggest dreams are to travel the world and own my own bakery. That better?"

"Much better. You're interesting. You like a variety of things that sometimes don't go together. Like Demon Barber of Fleet Street meets Julie Andrews." I was totally blushing I could tell, so I kept my head down.

"What about you?" I asked and peeked through my bangs to see if he was looking at me. He was looking down at his paper, but not focused on it.

"Well, I like playing music rather than listening, I play piano. I like traveling and swimming. My favorite color is blue. My favorite book is _The Book Thief. _My favorite movie is Thirty Days of Night. I want to go to Harvard for law. My dream is to start my own lawfirm and work side by side with my father's corporation." By now both of us had ditched our homework.

"You're pretty interesting too." I wish I was the kinda girl he would fall for, but I would definitely settle for being friends, or best friends.

"If you say so. Wanna get some food? I'm hungry." He already started getting up as if I had said yes.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry too." He let me walk through the door first then walked by my side down the stairs and into the kitchen. When we were walking around the banister our hips were touching and he lightly put his hand on my lower back and I just about died. When we got to the kitchen I hopped up onto one of the island's stools while Sesshomaru went to grab some chips and cheese dip. He drug a stool to the other side of the island so we were facing each other. We ate a couple chips in silence.

"So?" He asked me.

"So what?" We smiled at eachother.

"Where have you been all my life?" I couldn't help but laugh, this had to be a joke!

"I've lived ten blocks over from you for the past 7 years. For the ten years before that I lived on the other side of town at the shrine. And I attended the same elementary, middle, and high school as you."

"Yet we have never had one class together."

"We live in a large community with a lot of kids."

"Shut up Kagome and let me be dramatic! Hah! Stop being so realistic!" He threw a chip at me. I mocked shock at his action.

"How dare you! I am appalled!" He threw another one at me, so I threw one at him and the next thing I know he's getting out the broom so we can sweep up the bowl of chips that had bounced off of us and landed on the floor. Once everything was cleaned up we went back upstairs to finish our homework. I finished shortly before him and started packing up my bookbag. By the time I put all my stuff away he was done too.

"Hey, I'll drive you home." He said as he started to clean up his things.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, stood up and stretched before picking up my bookbag.

We got into his car and he drove me to my house. He even got out of the car to walk me to my door. It was about six o'clock and the sun was low in the sky. The warm spring breeze was nice and it allowed the scent of his cologne to drift my way as we walked to my door. He smelt delicious.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asked. I stared up at him and realized how short I was compared to him. Probably close to a foot shorter.

"Yeah that'd be awesome." He pulled me in for a hug, and I relaxed in his arms. When we pulled away from eachother he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Kagome." He smiled at me one last time before going back to his car. I opened the door and watched him pull out of my driveway before shutting it. I sighed with bliss.

"Oh my gosh! I have got to call Sango!" I squealed to myself before practically bouncing up the stairs.

2222222222222

I ate dinner and called Sango. After getting off the phone with Sango I took a shower. When I got out I got dressed in my pj's and was laying on my bed when I heard the door slam loudly and heavy foot steps before something getting knocked over and crashing to the floor. I looked at the clock. 10:30. New Record for earliest timing.

I walked down the stairs and found a picture frame on the floor after being knocked off the hallway table. I picked it up and the glass wasn't cracked. I put the picture of my late father back and went into the living room to find my mother half draped on the couch and half on the floor.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were awake!" My mother practically shouted at me when she noticed me.

"Well if I wasn't I would be now. Come on mom, let's get you upstairs."

I then went through the usual routine of getting her into pj's and brushing her teeth and hair before getting her into bed. Thankfully there was no throwing up and I made sure she fell asleep on her side just in case.

"Night Mom," I whispered before kissing her forehead and heading back to my room to get some much needed sleep. All my happiness from my day with Sesshomaru seemed washed away compared to the reality of my life.

I went to sleep and dreamt of silver hair and warm muscular arms wrapped around me.

222222222

Here you go! I don't know how it turned out yet... Let me know what you think! Once again sorry for the giant wait!

-WishMaker321


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

So I've decided I'm going to try my best to finish this story by the end of the summer but keep it short to about 10 chapters maybe a little more. Not sure yet :) But thanks to everyone supporting me and my work , and thanks to LoveInTheBattleField for reviewing!

Chapter 3: Best Friends

"So you know Kagome, I wanna be your best friend. I've decided. That's what I want" His smile was contagious as I got in the car and looked over at him.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but get all bubbly on the inside and smile like a fool at him.

"Yes! I'm serious! Now put your seat belt on, don't wanna be late, do we?" He chuckled a little as I fumbled slightly with the seat belt. I actually wouldn't mind being late if I were with him. "I was thinking about you almost all last night, and there's just something about your presence that I love. I wanna be around you all the time," He looked over at me when we hit a stop sign and we locked eyes for a second before he looked back at the road. "You make me happy Kagome!" He was so cheerful I couldn't help but be anything but happy myself!

"You make me happy too!" He turned on his radio and the most perfect song came on. I couldn't remember the name or who it was by, but it was so perfect in that moment.

3333333333333

Sango and I walked into the lunch room. She was happy for me that Sesshomaru wanted to be my "best friend" as she put it with a wink. She also made it clear that she came first, which of course was already known. We sat at our table, and as soon as we did we wanted to leave. Inuyasha shouting so everyone in the cafeteria could hear that he was throwing a party tonight. We rolled our eyes and proceeded to get lunch. I looked around for Sesshomaru and didn't spot him and just figured he was running late.

"So are you actually going to the party tonight? I figure since you and Sesshomaru are doing something tonight... and he lives there, then that's what you'll do?" Sango was waging her eyebrows at me. I shook my head at her.

"I actually don't know what we are doing, but I am definitely crashing that party! Get my dance on for a while, maybe have a drink and leave." Sango gave a nod of approval and we went back to our seats.

"So as the Junior Class Vice President, I want to do something about Mr. Onigumo. He's such a creep!" He'd looked at me in the creepiest way ever today in math class.

"I agree completely! He totally was staring at my boobs about a week ago when I asked him a question!" Eri chimed in.

"You can't blame him for that one, your boobs are massive Eri!" Inuyasha said rather stupidly as he got smacked upside the head by Sango. "What was that for? We all know it's true! And she wears those V-neck shirts alllll the time." That earned him another hit from Sango and collective laughter from the whole table. Including Eri who did admit her boobs drew attention.

3333333333333

I waited for Sesshomaru on the steps like he had asked that morning. I waited for a good ten minutes when I was giving up and started walking away I heard him call my name.

"Sorry Kagome for making you wait! I'll make it up to you! I promise!" And then he smiled that smile and I couldn't hold it against him. "Let's go get ice cream, do you want ice cream? I want ice cream," He guided me to his car with his hand on my lower back the way he had yesterday and I just about melted into the asphalt.

"Ice cream sounds good," I tried to smile cutely at him as he opened my door for me, waited till I got in, and then shut it for me. Once he got in his side and started driving he turned on the radio and we just enjoyed the music. We pulled up to The Big Dip and got out to order at the window.

"I'll have one large chocolate milkshake, and a -" he looked at me to fill my order.

"I would like a vanilla/chocolate swirl cone please."

"And a medium vanilla/chocolate swirl cone for the lovely lady," He smiled at the girl behind the counter who must have thought we were a couple the way she was smiling all goofy. We received our ice cream from the girl and went to a picnic table to eat it in the sun.

"So your favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate?" I asked him watching him as he practically inhaled half of his milkshake.

"Yes, yes it is, and your favorite flavor is..." He stared at my cone for a second," indecisive?" We laughed at his joke for a second, and I couldn't help but admire his charismatic personality.

"My favorite ice cream flavor is pistachio." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Unique," he looked at me for a second and I blushed at how messy I was being with my ice cream. After getting a huge glob of melted ice cream on my hand he reached over and removed it with his napkin.

"Thank you."

"You're very much welcome, so what are we doing tonight?" He asked me while chucking his already done milkshake into the nearest trash can.

"Well I wanted to stop by the party at your house for a bit, if you don't mind," I looked at him for confirmation. He nodded at me then leaned forward with his hands clasped together on the table.

"And then after that what would you like to do?" His smirk returned as if he already had an idea.

"I don't know, you come up with something." We sat there giving each other the flirty eye and I had some hope that one day the girl that we are ordering our ice cream from is right.

"I will," He winked at me, and my heart soared.

33333333333333

Sesshomaru had dropped me off at my house to get changed. So at around ten o'clock he came knocking on my door to pick me up for the party. I heard the door bell ring and just about ran out of the bathroom to try and reach the door before anyone else could. Sadly I was too late.

"Ohhhhhhh Sessshomaru! You grew up! I remember when you were a little boy, you're very handsome now, are you here for Kagome? KAGOME! SESSHOMARU IS HERE FOR YOU!" I gave up my sprinting and went to my room to put on my red lipstick and asses myself in the mirror. I had chosen to go with little make-up just some mascara and the lipstick. I chose a black floral shirt that was semi see through so I put a black bandeau underneath and it came tight around my waist showing just a little bit of my stomach and my dangly belly ring. I went with a pair of my favorite little red shorts that weren't too short, but certainly made my legs look longer, and a pair of black wedges. I decided on just leaving my hair the way it was and left the room. I could hear Sesshomaru's chuckles. That could not be good!

"Thanks mom, see you later! I'll call you if I need something, have a nice night! Bye!" I rushed myself along with Sesshomaru out of my house. Once I had the door closed I turned to Sesshomaru."Sorry about her, she's so embarrassing!"

"No problem Kagome..." His voice trailed off as he offered me his arm. I took it and we walked to the car.

3333333333333333

When we had arrived at his house there was already tons of people there, Sesshomaru excused himself for a minute and I went off to find Sango. I was pushing my way through the crowd toward the sound system which is always controlled by Miroku, whom Sango had a major crush on, when someone behind me grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Hojo. The newly made number one in the class. He pulled me close to him so he could be heard over the pumping bass of the music although he still had to scream.

"How've you been Higurashi, you seem to be slacking?" He smiled down at me. He already had a beer in his hand and by the way he was acting, it must have been his second... or third.

"Leave me alone." I yanked my arm away from him and continued my way to the sound system. We had dated for a while, and it just didn't end well.

Of course as suspected I found Sango by Miroku's side. He was slightly older than us , and had already graduated. Even though he went to a college only a town over we hardly saw him because we had no reason to except that him and Inuyasha were really close friends. Sango saw me and jumped for joy, she pointed to me for Miroku. I waved and he waved back and Sango came over to me.

"Hey! You look hot! What did Sesshomaru say about this side of Kagome?" She was all smiles, and so was I before she had asked that question.

"Nothing." her smile dropped with mine and she led me to the kitchen where it was quieter.

"Here," She said handing me a wine cooler," I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought he would, I mean he has to be so into you!"

"I told you Sango! Best Friends, does not mean, I like you!" I opened my drink and took a large sip. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Finish that so we can go dance!" Her smile returned and it made me smile. I finished my drink, and she started leading me back out to the living room.

"Lipstick?" I asked her.

"Perfect," she said with a wink. I could already feel better knowing I was with her. We always had fun when we were together. We danced in the midst of everyone for a good half hour before I forced her to go back and hang out with Miroku who she hadn't seen since before school started over a month ago. She acted reluctant but I knew she wanted to go.

I walked through the crowd and back out to the kitchen for another drink when I saw Sesshomaru coming down the stairs. He saw me, smiled and came over as I opened my drink.

"Hey you," I said to him with a wink. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I didn't know why, but I just cuddled into his chest.

"You look gorgeous Kagome." His words in my ear made me tingle all over, but it was probably just the alcohol.

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest. I pulled away and smiled at him. He took my drink which I had only taken a sip or two of and put it down on the counter. Then he took my hand and led me out to the living room. And we danced. Now I have danced with other guys before, but not with Sesshomaru. I could feel his solid body tight against mine as we moved to the music. He kept his hands on my waist the entire time as if he wouldn't let me gain distance away from him. And we were practically in sync. No awkward bump or unpleasant closeness like with some other guys. It was just so comforting to do what I love to do with someone that I enjoyed doing it with.

33333333333333

So by about eleven thirty we had stopped dancing and he went upstairs to get something, I tracked down Sango again, while he was gone.

"Kagome!" She smiled hugely at me, obviously not so sober anymore. I took the drink she had in her hand, and before she could protest I took a couple large gulps for her and handed the rest to Miroku.

"No more for her Miroku. Okay?" I asked him.

"Gotcha Kag," He smiled at me and I trusted him, so I went up the stairs myself to find Sesshomaru. At first I thought it was my wedges giving me a hard time going up the stairs but when I took them off halfway up and still had a hard time, I figured maybe I shouldn't have just chugged half of Sango's drink which I didn't even know what was. I finally made it up the stairs and knocked on Sesshomaru's door. He opened it and came out.

"Hey," he said to me, looking at me intently.

"Hey," I said back but I'm pretty sure it came out more like eyyyyyy. He chuckled for a second before guiding me with that hand of his on my lower back.

"You think you still want to do something tonight Kagome?" He asked me.

"Nope. Not really. I'm tired." I said back in a quick clipped manner. He chuckled again before opening the door to one of the three guest bedrooms.

"Wait here Kagome." He shut the door on me in the dark. I flipped the switch on and tossed my wedges in the corner. I decided the light was too bright after all and turned it off before sitting at the end of the bed and waiting for him to come back. A minute or so later he did and he brought one of his T-shirts with him. "I figured nothing of mine would fit your tiny waste so I just brought you one of my T-shirts." He held it out to me.

"That'llldooo" I responded. I took it from him. Stood there for a second before turning my back and taking my shirt off and putting his on. He was just standing there staring at me when I turned around. "whya lookin' at meh like that?" My voice probably raised a whole octave.

"No reason Kagome." He was very serious, and I burst out into a fit of giggles. When I was done, I didn't resist the urge to reach up and touch his cheek.

"Thanks!" I said with a ridiculous grin. Then playfully patted his cheek a couple times. He laughed before wrapping his hand around mine on his cheek. Our eyes locked for a moment and I swear he was getting closer, and I could feel his sweet breath on my face and I closed my eyes. His other hand took my hip and pulled me closer to him.

"Kagome?" He asked. I didn't know what to answer, I mean, yes? That's my name. So just as I open my mouth to form some kind of reply, I hiccup and fall into another fit of giggles. After that he just helped me to the bed, pulled back the covers, and said goodnight before leaving.

"Goodnight!" I managed to get out after he had already left. I sighed in content and went to sleep.

333333333333

Well I hope you liked it, I got a bunch of ideas in my head today :) I'm just waiting to get them out. Review and tell me what you liked, or what you didn't :/ Don't be too harsh! Used a new spell check, hope it worked well.

-WishMaker321


	4. Chapter 4: An Arguement

So here's another chapter for you :)

Chapter 4: An Arguement

Over the next couple weeks Sesshomaru and I became inseparable. Besides during school when I "belonged to Sango" as she put it. Which was odd because I hardly saw Sesshomaru in school anyway, and he never came to lunch anymore.

We were hanging out in his room one day doing homework in silence when my curiosity got the best of me and I asked him where he went all the time during school.

"Well, okay, I've never lied to you, so I can't lie now..." that sentence had my heart dropping. I mean I love that he doesn't lie, but what could he be so reluctant to tell me? On the inside I was in a little bit of a panic. And with his next words my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "So there's this girl." He looked down with a blush, I couldn't act like I was sad, then he'd know how much I actually liked him, like that! So I changed my whole mood. I was actually happy it wasn't something worse, like he started drugs or something.

"What's her nameee?" I asked in a sing song voice, he looked up with a darker blush and cocked his head to the side.

"You don't care that I haven't told you about this for about a month ?" I smiled wide at him even though I felt that twinge in my heart.

"Not at all! Now tell me all about her!" He shook his head for a second and then looked at me and laughed,"What?"

"This is why I need you in my life!" He said dramatically with a hand outstretched and grasping my arm. While he had his eyes closed during his dramatization, my smile fell, and I couldn't help but want to kick myself. I told Sango every time that we were indeed just friends, but obviously I want to be more.

"Just tell me about her!" I said, returning my smile before he could notice.

"Her name is Kagura, and she's gorgeous Kagome! I mean not like you gorgeous though, you're so naturally gorgeous, but when she's done up I mean wow. She's so sweet too, I swear she could never hurt a fly! It's crazy, how we met too, it's like she flew into my arms! Literally! She tripped and I caught her. It was great." He sighed after spewing out all this info.

"Wow!" Was all I could manage to say. How could he compare her to me! The Kagura I know is a total bitch. Maybe she just doesn't like me, but that doesn't mean she can treat me the way she had in the past.

"You know her?" He asked with that smirk of his.

"Yeah, I know her," I said, but I didn't go into detail about the one time she purposefully poured her drink all over my chest at a party, and then I punched her in the face.

44444444444444

"I can't believe it!" Sango practically yelled as I relayed the story to her that night on the phone.

"I know right! She has to have like multiple personality disorder or something!"

"So you admit it! You like him!" I narrowed my eyes at her and hoped she could feel it through the phone.

"Kinda..." I said back.

"I knew it!" She yelled in my ear. I held the phone away at arms length while I heard her talking over excitedly and loud. Then I heard a loud door slam downstairs and knew I had to investigate.

"Hey I'll talk to you tomorrow Sango, got something to take care of." I said into the phone, interrupting her mid sentence.

"Oh," She said knowing what I meant, "Well talk to you later Kagome." I knew that tone, the 'I feel bad for you tone' and hung up without even saying goodbye.

Downstairs I opened my brother's door to a cloud of smoke.

"You know Sota, weed can lead to lung cancer too." I said with my arms folded as him and his two buddies sat around in his room, all with that 'Shit! We're caught' look. I don't know why they still get that look because they get caught like once a week, and not just by me. "Out." I said to his friends who happily ran out. I looked at Sota with my hand outstretched. He put the joint in my hand.

I sighed as I flushed the toilet. Watching the weed go down. I don't know why he chose this path, or why he continues to do stuff like this. It just causes more problems and worry for me.

4444444444444

The next day in school Sesshomaru came running up to me before I walked into my class.

"Hey, I want you to officially meet Kagura. As my girlfriend. Meet us after lunch?" He asked. He looked so happy, that it made me want to smile too, so I did though it was slightly forced.

"Of course, where?" I asked.

"In the library, that's where I go during lunch 'cause it's her study hall period." He looked at his watch. Probably had to run back to the Kagura bitch.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said, without a goodbye I gave him a smile and walked into class, where my smile dropped immediately.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I replied without looking to see who asked.

"Go out with me Saturday night?" That got my attention! I looked over to this person and see Daisuke. We grew up together like almost everyone else in the school, but we never really got close.

"What's your reasoning?" I asked with a smirk, that I adopted from watching Sesshomaru, and turned his way to show him my undivided attention.

"I have a car, money, and I'm hot!" He said dramatically gesturing to his very attractive face. I actually looked at him and between his blue eyes and sandy brown/blonde hair, I deducted that he is indeed on the sexier side of the spectrum.

"Maybe I'm not a girl who's into all of that," I said with a bit of flirt I didn't know I had in me.

"You didn't let me explain," I giggled a bit after he winked at me, "You see, the money is to buy us tickets for the movie that we need my car for because it's a drive in theater." He gave me a 'what do you think about that look?'.

"And the whole you being sexy part?" I asked realizing too late that he had said hot and in my head I had said sexy.

"Well, that's just a bonus," He opened his mouth to say something else when the teacher called everyone's attention to start class. I momentarily forgot about Daisuke and started paying attention like the good student I try to be. When I felt the tap on my shoulder and looked back over, Daisuke beckoned me to come closer to him with a wagging finger. I leaned over, and he leaned over and loudly whispered into my ear, "Is that a yes or no?" I laughed a bit at his sad attempt to whisper. I moved away and pretended to start paying attention again. In my peripheral vision I could see his whole face drop. I laughed again before saying yes. He glared at me for a second before smiling. We then both turned to the teacher. I pretended to pay attention while thinking about what just happened. Well if Sesshomaru can have a girlfriend, then I can have a boyfriend. I smiled at myself realizing I was stupid in the first place to start liking Sesshomaru, and that this would be a whole new thing for me.

444444444444

I was so excited telling Sango about Daisuke asking me out. She asked me so many questions that I had no answer to. My favorite was, "What color shoes was he wearing?" Why would I be looking at his shoes? On the way out of the cafeteria we planned my outfit for the date, and I was practically bouncing off of the walls. By the time I entered class, I realized I was supposed to meet Sesshomaru. I would be late to class even if I ran there, said hi, and ran back. So I took my seat and wished Sesshomaru forgot I was supposed to go at all.

4444444444444

While waiting by Sesshomaru's car after school, Daisuke came up to me with a giant smile on his face. Without warning he scooped me up in a tight hug and spun me around. I clinged to him with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Let me give you a ride," He whispered in my ear in a sexy voice.

"I already have one." I whispered back. We still stood wrapped in each other's arms.

"But he always gets you."

"Not this weekend he won't," I pulled back a bit to see his reaction.

"I'll take that," He gave me a wink and a last squeeze, before walking away towards his car.

"What was that all about?" I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of his car.

"Oh nothing," I gave him a smile and proceeded to get in the car after he unlocked it.

"Didn't look like nothing." He seemed grumpy.

"Hey, sorry I didn't meet you after lunch, I was held up with Sango." I looked over at him as he started the car, he was looking back at me.

"It's no problem, another time." He still seemed off, but I couldn't tell what about. If it was about me or something else he wouldn't say.

"Another time." I agreed though I didn't want to.

We went back to his house and up to his room, like our normal routine. I sat down on his bed and immediately opened my book bag to start homework. Sesshomaru sat on the opposite side of the king sized bed and did the same. Since I had been focusing hard on my studies I bumped up a rank. Third isn't first, but it's better than fourth.

"So," Sesshomaru said about after our study time.

"Yeah?" I didn't look up at him, but I knew he was looking at me.

"You don't like her, do you?" He asked. That's when I looked up at him, and I knew I couldn't lie.

"No, I don't."

"Why not? What'd she ever do to you? She makes me happy! Why can't you just be happy for me. Are you jealous or something? Cause even though we've kinda been together for a month, I've spent almost all of my time with you!" His little rant ended and I couldn't help my jaw fall open in shock. Without a word, I got up off of the bed and started to pack my stuff. For the first time in the weeks that we had grown close, he had said something that hurt me. "Kagome, why are you leaving?" I just looked at him.

"You don't know shit Sesshomaru." I couldn't help my voice cracking, but I held back the tears. He stared at me for a second knowing he was wrong and that he had missed something. I didn't want to be there anymore so I just left. When I got home I ignored the smell of pot, the dirty dishes in the sink, the bills in the mailbox, and my mom's drunken voice calling my name.

444444444444

I left for school early the next day, so if Sesshomaru showed up I already wouldn't be there. I got to school early and went straight to my first period. As I sat down, my phone rang. The teacher looked at me, then the clock, and shrugged so I answered it.

"Hey Sango." I answered.

"Kagome!? Where are you?!" She seemed worried, but I looked around the classroom wondering what she was worried about.

"Um, first period." I replied back in a much more calm voice.

"Oh... Nevermind then."

"Why?" I asked trying to figure out her reason for her freak out.

"No reason. See you at lunch." And then she hung up on me.

When it came time to go to lunch I purposefully ditched to avoid talking to Sango, and went across the street to McDonald's. I hated the fast food, but I was hungry. When I was approaching my next class I saw Sesshomaru waiting outside of it leaning against the wall. I silently swore to myself, and waited around the corner for him to leave.

"You waiting for me?" Daisuke whispered in my ear as he wound his arms around my waist from behind me.

"No, but I'm happy you found me." I turned around to look at him. He was so gorgeous and I don't know how I never realized it before.

"Isn't that sweet." He looked toward our classroom and saw Sesshomaru standing there. "Oh."

"I'm trying to avoid him."

"Well it looks like you're going to be late because he doesn't look like he's going anywhere. See you in class." He gave me a wink, and walked into class giving Sesshomaru a 'sup nod' on the way in. I heard the bell ring shortly after and cringed at the thought of being late. Sesshomaru still stood there. The hallway was becoming emptier, and Sesshomaru was still there. I finally decided to just tell him I'd talk to him later. As soon as I'd walked around the corner he was walking toward me. He stopped in front of me, and opened his mouth to say something but I did before he could.

"I'll talk to you later." I didn't meet his eyes to see his reaction, but I stepped around him and into the classroom, right on time, before the teacher started his lesson. I sat at my desk next to Daisuke, and he dropped a little piece of paper on my desk. I opened it, and it said '_Here's my number for tomorrow night's movie.' _It was then signed with his name and number. I had forgotten about our date plans and it lifted my spirits a bit. I smiled at him, then wrote my own little note to him with my own number on it. Then decided that I really need to focus extra hard in this class with this sexy beast sitting next to me.

4444444444444

Tell me what you think! Was going to have this up this past weekend, but I went to Connecticon and was extra busy having fun and what not :) Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Talk (Reposted 4 Edits)

Chapter 5: Let's Talk

"Look Kagome, I don't know why you and Kagura don't get along, and I apologize for what I said. You two can be separate parts of my life. I can do that for you both." Sesshomaru said as we pulled out of the school parking lot. "Now are you going to talk to me? Are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I couldn't help but be smart. Especially with Kagura involved.

"I did. All she said was that you guys have always argued in the past. I know she's not telling me everything." He looked over at me at the stop light. Like he always does. Our eyes met and I wanted him to just know. I wish I could tell him all those hurtful things in my past with my eyes instead of speaking them out loud.

"There's a lot to it. I don't feel like talking about it now." I looked away, and the light turned green, but we didn't move. I looked back at him. "The light is green."

"I know. I just want you to promise me that sometime soon you'll tell me all these things I know you aren't. You can trust me." Just those words made me want to cry, but I didn't.

"Thank you." Was all I could say in that moment.

5555555555

Back at Sesshomaru's house, we were watching a movie in his room while the music from the party downstairs was so tempting. I had told Sesshomaru that I'd stay with him because he didn't want to go to the party, but I really felt like dancing! I must have unintentionally sighed because Sesshomaru looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." I said back, and gave a little closed mouth smile to reassure him.

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Fine." I smiled at him and he started laughing.

"What is it Kagome?" He paused the movie and shifted his body towards me.

"I want to dance." I said with a laugh at his expression, which was one along the lines of 'I knew it!'. He stood up and turned the TV off. Then walked over to his stereo, popped a CD in, and held his hand out to me. Still sitting on the floor I accepted his offered hand. He put his other hand on my lower back and pulled me close. Then the music started. The simple waltz like piano melody soothed me. It was perfect, better than what dacing I would be doing downstairs. We waltzed around his room in silence for at least two songs, it was hard to tell where one started and one ended, because they all flowed effortlessly together.

"Kagome?" My voice left a question on his lips, and it made me wonder what it could be.

"Yes." I couldn't help but rest my head against his chest.

"I know your life is hard. I can tell, and I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong so I can help." I could feel his words vibrating through his chest.

"It's not that easy." There's a lot of things that just can't be helped in my life.

"Let me try." I didn't respond because I wanted to enjoy the moment. Our closeness, his emotion, my content.

"And what if you can't?" I looked up to see him staring down at me. We stopped dancing, but the music continued to waltz around the room in our place.

"Then I want to make it as easy as possible." With those words I just about died. Usually the guy saying these things to you is the guy that loves you and wants to be with you forever. But this is just my best friend, and he doesn't want me like that.

"Okay." Agreeing was easier than explaining what he was getting himself into. His hand in mine, left, to replace itself on my hip along with his other. I turned into him and just breathed him in, both my hands flat on his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down my back.

"Start with what happened with Kagura?" He asked. I stepped back out of his touch.

"One, you're going to have to sit down for all of this. Two, I am not going to be nice because she's your girlfriend." He smiled at me, and walked over to his bed, sat down, and patted the bed next to him. I went to him and just sat there thinking of where to begin. "Well if I'm going to tell you about Kagura then I have to go back a little. When I was a freshman I dated Hojo. He was really nice for a long time, and I really thought I loved him. So the summer between freshman year and junior year on our 11 month anniversary we had sex. At the time I wanted to, but now I just wish I had never even met him." I looked up at him to see his expression. He was just looking at me with a furrowed brow. I looked away and continued on, "So then about a month later right before our year anniversary I caught him with Kagura. He had told me that I was his first and his only, but then I find out he was cheating on me and lying to me all along. I dumped him there. Then Kagura who before then I had no problem with came up to me at a party. She was way intoxicated. She tried to apologize to me. I wasn't going to accept it but at first it seemed sincere, but then she went on and on about all the details of their affair." I paused. Just thinking about it made me all angry, sad, and frustrated at the same time.

"Kagome, I didn't know any of this when-" I cut him off.

"I know. I'm not saying you have to break up with her, I'm just telling you my story."

"Okay. Can you continue?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll live," I winked at him, which earned me a laugh, "So I told her to shut up, and she spilled her drink all over me. Before I could punch her in her face Sango had me being dragged away by Inuyasha. Literally! He threw me over his shoulder to get through the crowd faster." He snorted at this. "Your brother is a decent guy you know. Anyway so that was just the beginning of our rivalry. I punched her in the face at a Christmas party Sophmore year. We just don't get along now." I looked up to him to see what he got from all of that.

"Thanks for telling me Kagome. I had no clue about any of this."

"No problem. I wouldn't expect you to know anyway."

"So I guess I have to break up with her, huh?" He actually asked me!

"I'm not going to make you choose, as long as I get my Kagome time." I said with a smirk.

"You're the best, you know that right?" He pulled me in for a side hug. All the while that ever present bass in the music downstairs pumped on. "Let's get out of here, how about a walk?"

"That sounds nice." I smiled at him. We got up, and I grabbed my hoodie as we headed out of his room.

We snuck out the back sliding doors toward the pool area. A trail led through the woods behind all the houses on the block. It seemed kind of creepy in the night, but with Sesshomaru it was more like an adventure. Once we passed all the houses on the block we entered the woods. Our only light was the stars. We wandered on for awhile talking about nothing particular. After what seemed like forever I stopped walking.

"Don't you think we might have gone too far?" I was starting to imagine a thousand different scenarios that all had to do with a wild animal and my eventual death.

"No, there's something I want to show you, I promise we're almost there." He took my hand and started walking, forcing me to follow. I stared down at the trail making sure there was nothing I could trip over, and soon I heard running water. "Viola! Isn't it just awesome?" I looked up and saw a giant lake surrounded by forest. The water source being a river that trickled down from the mountain. Everything seemed asleep yet alive at the same time. The stones glistened in the moonlight, and the moon itself reflected on the surface. On the other side of the lake a tiny lake house sat quietly alone. Little ripples broke the moon's surface as tiny fish and frogs made their way around their home. I felt the most at peace than I had in a long time.

"Can we go over there?" I asked pointing to the little house.

"Not today. Another time." He smiled at me and led me to a bench hidden between trees and made of them as well.

"How did you possibly find this? I've lived here for years and I would have never guessed this was here." I stared in amazement at the area and wanted to take mental pictures of it so I would never forget.

"I used to spend a lot of time alone." Was his simple answer, that led to more questions in my head.

"I love it." I told him sincerely.

"I knew you would." He squeezed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You have a lot more to tell me." He said while staring out at the lake.

"I could talk all night." I replied and studied his face. He seemed so in control of his emotions, as if he were too afraid to express them.

"We have all night." He said as he continued to stare.

"I don't want to talk about me all night." I honestly told him. I wanted to know more about him.

"Well we have all the nights for the rest of forever." He said finally looking at me. Right in the eye, and I swear another he's about to kiss me moments.

"I'll make you a deal." My words were coming out in low whispers unintentionally. The moment was just so close and intimate between me and him.

"Anything." His lip twitched into a smile, and my stomach did somersaults.

"If I tell you something about me, then you have to me something about you. It's like an exchange of our memories, of our lives before knowing each other." Looking at him, for a second I thought he was going to refuse, say no, and walk away. The look in his eyes was so conflicted.

"Deal." He said holding up his hand. I shook on it and he hugged me unexpectedly. I hugged him back, and I couldn't feel anymore happy. " I have another idea." He said pulling back.

"What?" I said all smiles and giggles. He smiled back at me before yanking his shirt off over his head. He winked at me once it was off and then continued to take off his shoes. For a second I panicked. When he stood up and dropped his pants facing away from me wearing only his underwear. I realized what he was doing. His muscular back flexed as he stretched and then ran the couple feet towards the lake and jumped in. I was appalled, half from his sudden stripping and half from his god-like body. When he surfaced he called out to me.

"Come on Kagome!" He waved his hand in an exaggerated motion towards me.

"Are you crazy!? You don't know what's in there!" I had gotten up and stood on the bank of the lake. "Plus it's cold! You know it's October right?" His laugh echoed off of the trees and I couldn't help but laugh back. He gave me a puppy pout and I sighed. I took off my sweater and set it back on the bench. Once I was down to my underwear and bra I shivered in the chilly night air. Then I did exactly what he did and jumped in making a huge splash right in his face. "You just better be my best friend for the rest of my life!" I fake yelled at him.

"Oh I will be!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. We just looked at eachother treading water in the moonlight.

"How do you deal with all of that hair?" I asked him jokingly. He pretended to flip a soaking lock over his shoulder.

"Lots of shampoo and conditioner." He laughed and I laughed with him. A shiver ran through me from a strong cool breeze. The water seemed warm, but the air sure wasn't. I looked up at the moon, and back at Sesshomaru. "You're beautiful Kagome." I didn't know how to react or what to say, but I knew how I wanted to react.

"Thank you." Was my simple reply instead.


End file.
